Electric Lovers (Pokemon X Trainer)
by Craftman Seven Eighty
Summary: Ash gives Pikachu some lunch. But he soon finds out this is not an ordinary puffin. NOTE: Originally found on my other account, 'Craftman780' but has been migrated to my other permanent account, and has been deleted from my other account.


"Here you go buddy, eat up." Ash said as he handed his Pikachu a delicious red puffin. "Pika!" The yellow electric mouse cheered as he happily took it and began nibbling the puffin. Ash sat down on a log and began eating a sandwich he had packed before he left Pallet town. He smiled as Pikachu happily ate the puffin. In a matter of minutes, it was gone. "Pikachu!" The Pokémon squeaked. However, after about a minute of waiting, Pikachu doubled over in pain. "Pika..!" He said painfully. Ash dropped his sandwich on the dirt, and rushed to Pikachu's side. The small mouse then began to quiver. Ash stared on in awe as his yellow friends body began to lengthen. His arms growing outward from his body. His paws becoming more human-like with a few clicks as they re-arranged themselves. His legs then followed suit. Shifting around slightly as he grew a fifth toe. "P- Pika..." The Pokémon moaned. It strangely sounded more like pleasure than pain to Ash. Or maybe it was just a Hypno behind a tree hypnotizing him to think so. Pikachu now looked like a small child except he was yellow, with electricity production abilities.

"Pikachu! Are you OK?!" Ash asked the now child sized Pokémon. Pikachu looked to Ash and nodded. He then squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. Ash wondered what was going on. It wasn't evolution, so it had to have been the puffin he had ate just moments before. The mouse's chest began twitching slightly as Pikachu's chest began to slowly push outward. Ash looked to his bulging chest and recognized a pair of pecs pushing their way out of his body. Ash could then feel something at his crotch. He felt it and noticed it was growing harder. He had had a secret muscle growth fetish for quite a while now. He was in a forest. So nobody would see him. He slipped his pants and boxers off. His cock sprang free and stopped growing at 8". He then began stroking it with one hand while caressing Pikachu's growing pecs with his other hand. His eye then caught something. His stomach began sucking itself in then pushing back out. His abs were developing! His favorite part! Ash let his hand drift down to Pikachu's stomach. He felt the mouse's abs grow harder. A six pack formed under his hand.

Both Ash and Pikachu moaned in pleasure. Ash continued to stroke himself while looking to the Pokémon's arms. His biceps began bulging outward. "Oh, Pikachu." Ash moaned as he happily squeezed his hardening bicep. Pikachu rolled on his newly enlarged chest and lie on his abs. Pikachu's back began widening. Ash smiled widely as his back began filling out with muscle. Ash's eye trailed down to his ass. Ash practically drooled as his ass began to harden becoming perfectly sculpted. Just below his ass, his legs began inflating with muscle to accommodate his new upper body. Ash's strokes only sped up as Pikachu's muscle growth came to a close. "P- Pikachu," he moaned as the yellow mouse to which he was moaning to rolled over back onto his back. His chest visible again. Pikachu's eyes fluttered open as he looked to his trainers crotch. He grinned and opened his mouth. "Cum on my chest." He unknowingly said. Ash couldn't hear as he moaned loudly as he came onto Pikachu's new chest. The white liquid making its way down his chest and into the cleavage of his new pectorals. Ash came twice more smiling.

Left panting, and collapsing next to the small Pokémon shortly after, Ash lie his hand on Pikachu's pecs. Pikachu left panting from the transformation he just went through. He lifted his new arm and flexed his fingers grinning. He tugged at Ash's shirt. His trainer looking to him. "You want my shirt off?" He asked. "Yes." He heard Pikachu say. Ash's eyes widened. "You can talk?!" He asked shocked. Pikachu nodded. "Yeah. Apparently that puffin you gave me turned me into this," Pikachu said as he rubbed his trainers cum into his soft yellow fur with a grin. "and gave me the ability to talk." He finished. Ash took his shirt off remaining speechless. Pikachu took this opportunity to crawl onto his chest and plant a passionate kiss on his lips. Ash did not fight back. He simply gave into the kiss. Pikachu then broke the kiss and stared for a bit into Ash's eyes. He sit up on his trainers well toned body. He began flexing his arms in a double bicep flex. Ash's hand trailed down Pikachu's back to his butt and gave it a firm squeeze. "You like my ass don't you, Ash?" He asked. Ash nodded. Pikachu bit his lip and put his beefy arms behind his head in unknowingly what was Ash's favorite pose. Ash too bit his lip moaning passionately as the Pokémon began grinding his hips on Ash's crotch. They moaned in unison. Pikachu's face forming a grin as he felt Ash's flaccid cock grow harder again. "Pikachu..." Ash moaned as the Pokémon grind his hips against his trainers. The pose he was in combine with the stimulant he was giving his crotch made Ash moan again. Pikachu winked in response. This sent Ash's cock spurting a healthy glob of pre on his back. Pikachu moaned softly as the pre trickled down his back and into the crack of his perfectly sculpted ass. He turned around and began jerking his trainers cock. This elicited a moan from Ash. Pikachu smirked and jerked faster and Ash happily moaned louder.

He lifted his perfect ass into the air so it was eye level to him and wiggled it for Ash. He gave it a hard smack making Pikachu moan in turn. "That felt good." He said as he lowered his ass back onto Ash's fit stomach happily wiggling it again. Pikachu then bent forward and licked his trainers cock. Ash gasped in response. He opened his mouth and slipped Ash's cock into his mouth. "P- Pikachu..." Ash moaned as he began bobbing his head. He rest a hand against Pikachu's ass cheek and gave it a squeeze. In response, Pikachu gave a soft electric stimulant which finally sent Ash over the edge. An orgasm erupted from his tip. Once he had enough, he took his trainers cock out of his mouth. The rest of the cum landing on his face, and in between his pecs and abs. He turned around and lie his chest on Ash's getting his cum on his body. Ash tapped his ass. "Why don't you work on my cock now?" Pikachu asked in a seductive tone as he lie on his back. "Sure bud." Ash said as he looked to his cock. It grew out of a sheath. Another of Ash's fetishes were watching cocks grow. Pikachu's was no exception. Ash smiled as he wrapped his hand around the mouse's rather thick cock. He moaned softly as Ash began stroking with one hand while caressing his abs with the other. Pikachu held his trainers free hand moaning softly.

"Faster?" Ash asked. The electric mouse nodded. Ash got an idea and set the Pokémon off his chest and began suckling. He wanted to know what his yellow friend's cum tasted like. He got his answer as Pikachu sent a pulse of electricity to his cock causing him to gasp softly and squirt a healthy glob of pre into his trainers mouth. Ash mulled the taste over before swallowing a moment later. Sweet and thick. He wanted more. Ash looked to Pikachu and winked. His yellow friend winked back smiling seductivly. Ash's toned ass rose into the air as he too began stroking his cock making him moan on the sentient and buff animal's cock just under him. Pikachu moaned in response. And tilted his head back. "Oh, Ash...!" He moaned as his cock spurted another glob of pre into his mouth. Ash swallowed it, and very gently nibbled his cock while continuing to stimulate his own with a stroking motion.

After a few minutes, Ash came hard on the ground beneath him while Pikachu came hard into Ash's mouth. Ash swallowed and moaned softly as the white liquid slid down his throat. He pulled it out of his mouth and began panting. Pikachu had a bit left in his and came onto his chest and abs smirking. Ash smiled and began to lick the cum from in between his abs and pecs. Pikachu bit his lip while Ash continued to lick upward. Once he reached Pikachu's chin, he continued even more so until tongue met tongue and their lips locked in a passionate French kiss. Ash lie his hand on Pikachu's chest covered with his saliva in a line from his crotch to his lips. Ash broke the kiss and looked Pikachu in the eyes. "I love you." He said slowly. That was something he thought would never come out of his mouth towards a Pokémon. But it flowed past Ash's lips effortlessly. "I love you too, Ash." His yellow electric friend replied. "I'm also still a bit hungry." Pikachu said. "Oh?" Ash questioned. Pikachu nodded. "Do you have anymore of those puffins?" He asked. Ash shrugged. "I want to see how big I can get." He said. His lips curling into a seductive smile. Ash gave the Pokémon one more kiss before turning around. "Lets see..." He said rummaging through his bag. Pikachu smiled at the thought of being as tall as his trainer and as big as a machoke.


End file.
